<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>us: a list by sunshinedoie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521212">us: a list</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedoie/pseuds/sunshinedoie'>sunshinedoie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Lists, M/M, Unconventional Format, side beomgyu/taehyun/hueningkai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedoie/pseuds/sunshinedoie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>soobin writes lists chronicling his time falling in love with yeonjun</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>us: a list</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangozaya/gifts">mangozaya</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>10/28/18: Popping the question.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>Basket</span></li>
<li><span>Blanket (one of the red checkered ones, a picnic staple)</span></li>
<li><span>Food</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Sandwiches (he likes turkey)</span></li>
<li><span>Capri Suns</span></li>
<li><span>Chips?</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Flowers, not roses though</span></li>
<li><span>Teddy bear and chocolates (unnecessary but hopefully appreciated)</span></li>
<li><span>Gas in the car DON’T FORGET THIS ONE</span></li>
<li><span>Cute stickers, he loves those</span></li>
<li><span>Get him at 11:00 sharp!!</span></li>
<li><span>Brush your hair just one more time (I know you need it)</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Results:</b>
  <span> Yeonjun looked so good today, his hair was up in the little ponytail I love and he was wearing a sweater I left at his place (bonus points for returning it when it smells like him). The picnic went well, even though the sandwiches were squished. I was so nervous to ask him to be my boyfriend, but any worries washed away when he kissed me. I have a boyfriend!!!!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>11/14/18: Rollerskating into his heart.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>Skates</span></li>
<li><span>Extra socks (bring more for him)</span></li>
<li><span>Money, use the stuff in the piggy bank</span></li>
<li><span>Cute outfit (look up first date outfit ideas?)</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>He said he liked that sweater vest, try and incorporate it</span></li>
<li><span>Long pants (it’s hot but you’ll regret wearing shorts if you fall on your ass)</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Bring shorts just in case?</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
<li><span>Snacks</span></li>
<li><span>Water</span></li>
<li><span>Make sure your hands aren’t too sweaty</span></li>
<li><span>Do I need a towel to wipe them??</span></li>
<li><span>No I don’t</span></li>
<li><span>He’s getting you at 1 o’clock, be ready</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Results: </b>
  <span>He’s so much better at skating than I am, but he was quite reassuring. Every time I fell (more than I thought I would), he would help me get up and then kiss my forehead. Choi Yeonjun seems to be very easy to fall in love with; I’ll make sure to be careful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>12/5/18: My birthday!!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>Make sure your hair is brushed</span></li>
<li><span>Teeth too!! You’re going to his house, it’s important</span></li>
<li><span>I hope they have a good cake</span></li>
<li><span>This had better not be a surprise party</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Yeonjun knows I don’t like them though</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>What if he invites Hyuka!!</span></li>
<li><span>I miss Hyuka</span></li>
<li><span>He should be here in twenty minutes</span></li>
<li><span>Bring your bunny plushie, it’s cute and comforting</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Bunny will keep you safe</span></li>
<li><span>And if the people are too much, Yeonjun’ll be there for you</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Happy birthday to me!!</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Results: </b>
  <span>Yeonjun greeted me with a kiss and held my hand on the drive to his place. Hyuka is here, along with two others who were… making out on the couch? Apparently they’re Hueningkai’s boyfriends, Taehyun and Beomgyu. I love to see him this happy! He hasn’t stopped smiling in hours. This is by far one of the best birthdays I’ve ever had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>12/24/19: Under the mistletoe.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>I don’t usually go to Christmas parties, but the boys will be there, and we’re building gingerbread houses!</span></li>
<li><span>There’s no alcohol there, which is good</span></li>
<li><span>I don’t know why there would be</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span> Can you tell I’m inexperienced?</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Yeonjun and I have been dating for nearly two months (should I do something for him? I don’t think we celebrated much for our first month)</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Last month, we cuddled all day</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Christmas is tomorrow!</span></li>
<li><span>What do I get for him? You’re supposed to have a gift already, dummy</span></li>
<li><span>I don’t have much time to think about it, he’s here!</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Results: </b>
  <span>I found the gift that I bought for Yeonjun hiding in my closet, and Hyuka’s was in the trunk! I wasn’t sure what his boyfriends would like though. Don’t tell anyone I said this, but I might be falling for Yeonjun like… really hard. Is it too soon to tell him I love him? I don’t know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>2/14/19: Be mine?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>Tell him you love him</span></li>
<li><span>That’s it. That’s all you have to do today.</span></li>
<li><span>Valentine’s Day is purely a way for companies to make more money</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>But boy, do I love it</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>We’re going on a date today, get ready for that!</span></li>
<li><span>Pink sweater, socks with the hearts on them</span></li>
<li><span>The red beret! Wear that too</span></li>
<li><span>Bring chocolates</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Make sure they’re not expired (not sure why they would be)</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Make sure you tell him !!!!!</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Results:</b>
  <span> So… I told him. I told him I was in love with him and he smiled at me. I love the little smile he does, when the corners of his lips only move up slightly but you can tell he’s so happy. He took a deep breath and was silent for a couple of minutes, probably  the most terrifying minutes of my life. Yeonjun was smiling the whole time, and he looked up at me and said, “Choi Soobin, I’m in love with you too. I think I’ve loved you for a long time.” I am going to cry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>4/28/19: As long as you’ll let me.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>Picnic basket</span></li>
<li><span>Bring tea this time</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>He’s been really into the raspberry one</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>This brings me back to our first picnic</span></li>
<li><span>I’m less scared this time</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>I’m with the man I love, the one who loves me back (woah)</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Today marks six months together!</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
<li><span>I’m going to pick him up soon, gotta put my shoes on</span></li>
<li><span>What shoes?</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>The white ones that are turning gray… they’re my favorite</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>AHH I have to go!! I’ll be back soon</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Results:</b>
  <span> Yeonjun gave me... Choi Yeonjun gave me a promise ring. Holy shit?? Wait, I haven't processed this yet. He said he wanted to love me forever if I’d let him… oh baby, I want the same thing :] I love you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>7/21/19: Deeper and deeper. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>I don't think a single person has been as deeply in love as I am right now, ever</span></li>
<li><span>Yeonjun and I aren't meeting today, or for a little bit, so I’m just thinking about how much I love being around him</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>His kisses</span></li>
<li><span>His touch</span></li>
<li><span>Him</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>I miss him so much</span></li>
<li><span>At least I get to see Hyuka and his boys today!!</span></li>
<li><span>I have adopted them</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>I hope Yeonjun doesn't mind that we basically have kids together</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Speaking of Yeonjun</span></li>
<li><span>He is so beautiful</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Results:</b>
  <span> Hyuka and his boyfriends just made me miss Yeonjun more, but they made me laugh a ton. I’ve been texting him all day, and I think we have plans to meet soon. That's very good; I am going through Yeonjun withdrawals. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>9/13/19: Yeonjun’s birthday!!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>Gift (don't forget it)</span></li>
<li><span>He’s gonna love it</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>No worries!!</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Kiss him lots and lots</span></li>
<li><span>Hold his hand</span></li>
<li><span>Give him more raspberry tea!! He likes extra sugar in it</span></li>
<li><span>He loves surprises, so I planned a surprise party with Hyuka, Beomgyu, and Taehyun</span></li>
<li><span>Hyuka is so tall now (when did he grow up?)</span></li>
<li><span>Yeonjun thinks we're going out for another picnic, but really we’re going to the party</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>I'm gonna take him to the strawberry fields for a photoshoot :]</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Results:</b>
  <span> Yeonjun loved the gift!! I’ve been saving up for a long time. It’s the strawberry dress by Lirika Matoshi :] I know he’s been eyeing it for some time and I wanted to make sure he had it!! He looks so pretty in it too. The strawberry fields were a perfect backdrop alongside the setting sun… I am so deeply in love with everything about him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>12/5/19: I’m older?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>I didn't make a list this time so I’ll pretend like I did :D</span></li>
<li><span>Tie your shoes (I forgot to do this)</span></li>
<li><span>If you don't, you will fall down the stairs (I did this)</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Falling nearly as hard as I fell for Yeonjun haha</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Ouch</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Results: </b>
  <span>I’m in a little bit of pain from falling down the stairs, but I really am in love with Yeonjun. I’ve been thinking about my future lately and I am absolutely certain that I want him in it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>February 14, 2020</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently Soobin likes to make lists about his day? I want to try. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>Like a to-do list?</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Write a list</span></li>
<li><span>Propose to Soobin</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>I am so in love… I want to be with him for the rest of my life</span></li>
<li><span>I’m so certain that he’s it for me</span></li>
<li><span>Wish me luck!!</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I’m so bad at making lists, but he said he has a ‘results’ section at the bottom and writes a summary of his day? I’ll try. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Results:</b>
  <span> I still don't understand the list thing, but I wanted to record one of the most important days of my life: the day where I proposed to the love of my life, and he said yes! I can’t wait to marry him, holy shit… I need to go hug him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <b>yeonjun</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>